User blog:XXaphroditeXx/Finding out/chap1
I was happy until the moment I got the call from my boyfriend well exboyfriend "Michaela were just not right for each other" "Your only saying that because you and abby were going behind my back for 6 months 6 months Austin I trusted you and you let me down go have a nice life in hell" I yelled I rushed out of my room and out to the pastures I dont know why but the madder I got the more the wind picked up around me. Right when I stepped out of the house a surge of energy and power just ripped right threw my body. but then I saw rhe most horrible thing in front of me. A Kampi. The Kampi is a greek monster who captured and tortured the hundred handed ones. And her blades in her hands billowing poisen. All I could do at this point was stand there I was frozen from shock then I saw a cow brander and sence that was the only thing I could use as a weapon I took it. I got her with a good hit to the head but then her poisenous blade sliced my arm and I fell to the ground the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the Kampi billowing into smoke and then a green eyed HOT guy walking towards me and then It all went black When I woke up I had a freak out I wasnt at the farm anymore I was at this wierd place with a guy with eyes all over his body when I saw him I freaked out and at that point I screamed. Then I screamed again but this time not i fear but in pure joy because standing right next to me was my best friend ever Tori Nightshade. I was at the camp she wrote about in her letters. I was at camp halfblood. "Tori!!! OMG what am I doing here all I remember is that I was getting attacked by a Kampi and then this gorgous guy destroyed her and I mean this guy was so HOT!!! Tori giggled a little and pointed across the room and there was the green eyed guy laughing his but off and then my whole face turned red wonderful thats gunna make me look great. When he stopped laughing Tori introduced him. "Michaela this is Percy Jackson and Percy this is Michaela Kelly" "Nice to meet you and good to know you think im hot."he said laughing even harder this time "Great he's gunna hold this against me the whole time im here"I mumbled "So why am I even here"I said over Percy's laughter "Michaela,well we think you may be a halfblood well actually you are a halfblood"Tori explained "WHAT I dont wanna be a halfblood halfbloods dont go to school I need to go to school to go to prom I CAN NOT MISS PROM ME AND AUST.."I started then remembered me and Austins breakup this morning and allmost busted out crying then continued my argument, "Like I was saying I NEED TO GO TO PROM I WANT TO BE PROM QUEEN I WANT IT WOMEN" Then this super hot guy came in and I thought I had fallen in love. "Oh hey Tage we have a new halfblood shes also my best friend and her name is Michaela Michaela this is Tage from the apollo cabin" "Oh your Michaela i heard you got a really bad cut on your arm from a Kampi can I see" Tage said Before he even let me answer he walked over to my side and pushed up my sleeve and touched the scar on my arm and I felt his touch it was magcal but then he pulled his hand away and looked into my deep blue eyes. "Feel better Hollywood and i heard what you said about Prom."he said and winked After he went I said "being a halfblood just got a whole lot better" Category:Blog posts